What A Mess
by Nocturnal Rose
Summary: Sammy was naked and from the quick glance to the side so was he, bad had just moved to really bad. Finally the black engulfed her as she heard someone shout her name.
1. Chapter 1

Okay first off thank you very much for all who reviewed the first take of this story.

I've decided that I just didn't like the lack of details and drama and it seemed unrealistic in most parts so I've decided to fix it. I only did a small portion because I want to know if anyone is still interested in this story and would like me to fix it up and continue. _**So please let me know otherwise I guess I'll be calling it a lost cause and deleting it from .**_

So let me know thanks a bunch and don't forget to **review** the buttons right there!!!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The light assaulting Samantha's eyes was the first thing she noticed as she awoke from what her body screamed was a short sleep, followed by a pounding in her head.

Samantha, or Sammy as most called her, clenched her eyes shut tight trying to block out the ever present light. Slowly she moved her hands up to her temples trying to rub the pain away, but her actions were extremely slow, as though she'd was coming out of a sedated sleep, she felt groggy and hazy. The rubbing of her temples brought her momentary relief, but then the pain was back once again.

She opened her eyes slowly blinking rapidly to get accustomed to the light before looking around. While looking around Sammy couldn't help but notice two things, the first thing being this wasn't her hotel room, the second thing being she wasn't alone there was an arm wrapped around her waist.

This was bad; this was very bad Sammy decided quickly.

Removing the arm from around her waist gently, as to not wake the man until she had her bearings, she did a quick peek under the covers.

Sammy was naked and from the quick glance to the side so was he, bad had just moved to really bad.

She went over the events of last night; she was at the bar in the hotel drinking alone because she cousin Nick had been called into work. She'd been approached by the man she was now in bed with, and then another couple had started talking to them and buying them drinks saying they had just won big in the casinos and wanted to share the wealth. But after that the 4th round of drinks the whole rest of the night was a blank.

Maybe it was time to wake him up and see if he had any better memories of their night together. Glancing around the room quickly she saw a men's dress shirt lying on the floor near the bed grabbing it quickly she clumsily did up the buttons, the grogginess and haze still hadn't worn off.

Wait the way she was feeling wasn't right for just a night of drinking; it was more consistent with some sort of drug induced haze.

Standing up quickly Sammy fell to the floor almost instantly, not even bothering to try again she crawled over to the hotel phone and dialed 0

"Front Desk how may I help you" The cheerful voice asked making her want to smack the girl threw the phone.

"Yes what hotel is" Sammy asked hoarsely her voice sounding rough and her throat parched.

"This is the Mirage" The cheerful voice answered sounding rather confused.

Sammy hung up the phone quickly and pressed 9 to dial out.

"Stokes" The male voice answered

"Nicky" Sammy said her voice beginning to crack as the reality of the unknown situation began to set in.

"Sammy" Nick said quickly his voice instantly becoming alert to her tone

"Nicky something happened to me last night I think I was drugged or something" Sammy said quickly tears falling as she actually admitted her fears out loud.

"Sammy I'll grab the team we'll be right there, are you at your hotel?" Nick asked and she could hear him rushing in the background.

"No I'm at the Mirage" She answered more tears coming.

"We'll be right there" Nick said in his most calming voice

"Nicky there's someone else here too I think he was drugged also I don't know what to do I don't even know if he's alive" Sammy said between sobs

"Don't think about that right now focus on me what room are you in" Nick as trying to occupy her thoughts.

"I don't know" She answered with another sob

"Check the phone sometimes they write the room numbers on them" Nick said calmly

"Umm….room….248" Sammy answered crying silently now

"Okay I've called an ambulance there in route also, I'm almost there stay calm, well figure this out, Grissom and Catherine along with Brass are all on their way" Nick said urgently

She knew he was trying to comfort me but all she wanted was my big strong cousin here, he'd been her protector sense her older brothers began to steal her Barbies and rip their heads off.

This was just supposed to be a simple friendly visit; we do once a year each year changing. Last year Nick came to NY and this year Sammy came to Las Vegas, it was a trade off of sorts.

"Sam? Sammy I'm here I'll be there soon Brass is with me" Nick called urgently threw the phone that had fallen from her hands, they'd suddenly gone numb. She could hear him but he sounded so far away. The room was beginning to spin out of control and everything was becoming black. She thought that she heard the door bust open, but it sounded miles away, all she wanted to do was sleep, Sammy tried to fight it, to wait for Nick but she couldn't she was so tired and weak, her mind a fuzzy cloud.

Finally the black enough engulfed her as she heard someone shout her name.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay I know my lack of updates have been horrible!! But it's been that way with all my stories not just this one!! So the current story line on CSI: NY stays Angel died, all the drama with Flack drinking and not showing up for work is still in play. But he's better now; I'm not adding the compass killer story line in here. So Flack been doing better since his talk with Mac, it's been a few months since then and they persuaded Flack to go on Vacation that's how he ended up in Vegas.

{*/?/ What A Mess /?/*}

The constant beeping was the first thing that Sammy could remember, because it was so damn annoying when she was trying to sleep.

The second thing was her whole body hurt when she tried to sit up.

The third thing was that she was alone in what she could only assume was a hospital in Vegas.

She tried to sit up inch by inch but the soreness in her body kept her from fully doing that.

She'd just have to wait until someone came in to move and there was nothing Sammy hated more than waiting.

Sammy couldn't honestly be sure how long it took for someone to show up due to the fact that she was almost 100% sure she'd fallen back to sleep again.

Blinking rapidly to clear the fogginess from her sight she let out a silent breath of relief that it was her cousin Nick in the room with her and not some stranger.

"Hey there little Sammy how ya feeling" Nick asked with his trademark Texas drawl.

"Sore as heck, but I'm glad to be awake can you help me sit up?" She asked roughly her throat felt like sand paper from lack of fluids.

"Yea sure" Nick said as he reached for the control to move the bed up

"Much better" Sammy said with a dry cough and grimace coming onto her face.

"Let me get you something to drink, you could probably use it" Nick said to her with a grin

Sammy just nodded not wanting to speak again with her throat so raw

"Thanks" She said after receiving and sipping the water.

"Don't mention it, I'm just glad you are awake and okay" Nick said with a relieved smile

"Me too. What happened Nicky?" Sammy asked reverting back to her childhood nickname for her favorite cousin.

Nick let out a deep sigh

"That doesn't sound to promising" She stated after another sip of water

"It's not. As much as I hate to say it were not sure exactly what happened to you" Nick said avoiding eye contact.

"What do you mean you don't know" Sammy questioned her voice extremely upset.

"Settle down, I'm pretty sure they'll kick me out if I upset you" Nick said with a grin

"Sorry what can you tell me I don't remember anything until flashes of this morning when I called you" She said rubbing her head lightly

"That was actually two mornings ago, you've been out for a while" Nick said seriously

"What?" Sammy questioned loudly in shock

"Whoever drugged you didn't care if you ever woke up. You blood was pumped full of so many drugs the doctors weren't sure you would wake up at all" Nick explained sadly

"Why would anyone go to all that trouble to drug me to that extent" Sammy questioned though thinking made her head pound more so she closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

"Again were not sure who ever drugged you, did so in such a normal manner that there was no recipe to idea the maker with. We don't think you were the intended target though" Nick said voicing some relief.

"Who was then" Sammy asked quietly praying he wouldn't say himself.

"The guy in the hotel room with you" Nick answered

"Is he alive" Sammy questioned her voice filled with dread at the answer.

"Yea he's in another room. He's actually a NY police officer which is why we think he was the target. Also he wasn't drugged nearly as much as you even though he's bigger and it would have made sense to drug him the most" Nick said with a stressed sigh.

"Do you have any idea who would want to hurt him or why?" Sammy asked her tone low

"The most viable idea that we've been able to pile together is that someone wanted to ruin him. In the hotel room where we found you both there was a marriage certificate…"Nick was stating when he was interrupted.

"What? I'm married" exclaimed Sammy her tone edging on hysterical

"No it's a fake, but it's a damn good fake took up forever to prove that it wasn't real. Whoever orchestrated this whole thing is brilliant. They made it look like you guy got married, then he over dosed you on drugs and almost killed you" Nick said holding Sammy's hand gently reassuring himself that she was alive and well.

"You think someone was trying to ruin him by making it look like he purposely killed his wife" Sammy questioned feeling severely shaken by the whole thing.

"Yea" Nick said quietly

"But someone doesn't just kill there wife, there would have been warning signs, no one would have believed that right?" Sammy questioned

"Normally no, but about 6 months ago Don Flack was dating a fellow police officer and she died in the line of duty. Things took a turn for the worst and he's been slowly rebuilding and he's almost back to 100% emotionally but a relapse wouldn't have been to out there for someone like him with all the stress of everyday life" Nick said

"Wow someone must really hate this guy" Sammy said quiet absorbing everything Nick had told her and feeling fully overwhelmed.

"Do you have any idea why I was picked?" She questioned almost dreading to ask the question.

"We have to theories one you were a totally random choice, two they picked you because I'm your cousin and if you had died I would have been overcome with anger at your death" Nick said

"You think they wanted you to be angry and push to arrest him and make him pay" Sammy said lightly

"That's the majority though process, everything about this guy is to precise and detail oriented to not leave a trail or be random I just can't see him randomly picking a stranger to fit in his plans" Nick said with a weary sigh

"Wow my life's more interesting than a soap opera" Sammy said with a giggle though her face showed the seriousness of her thought process.

"We have to police guards that are outside your room, and Don's were not taking the chance that this guy might have a backup plan of some sort" Nick said standing up

"Are you leaving" Sammy asked fearfully

"No I'm just gonna call Grissom and let him know your awake I'm staying here with you tonight" Nick said with a smile as he headed out the door.

Sammy smiled at the thoughtfulness of her amazing older cousin before giving in to the sleepy feeling that she had been feeling threw most of the conversation with Nick.

She'd ask Nick more later when she was finished absorbing all she'd learned from this conversation.

Sammy couldn't help but wonder as she drifted off if this Don guy was cute…

**Please read and review!!!**


End file.
